1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to beverage cooling structure, and more particularly pertains to a new beverage keg cooling arrangement wherein the same is directed to provide a covering web structure to enclose a beverage keg to effect and preserve its cooling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical beverage cooling is effected by placing a beverage keg within a tub, and subsequently placing a quantity of ice therewithin, in a manner as indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,963,175.
The use of cold pack structure for beverage kegs is indicated in prior art U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,157. In this device, refrigerant cases are mounted to upper and lower portions of the housing of the structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,993 indicates a barrel core defining an insulating jacket to be positioned about the side walls of an associated keg structure and the like, wherein the jacket structure includes pockets to receive plastic bags to be filled with water.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a jacket structure which includes a lid and floor to enclose an associated beverage keg and to this extent, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.